


A Yearning Heart

by Prince_Enby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, One-Shot, maybe? probably idk, might as well not be there, might be more later just depends, verrrrrrrry light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Namine draws.
Kudos: 3





	A Yearning Heart

Namine hummed to herself as she perused her color supply. She didn't have the faintest clue of what to draw, but she hoped that one of the colors might pop and grant her divine inspiration. She was feeling restless, itching to do something with substance, and no amount of art block would be enough to deter her.

Not to say it's been a minute since she last drew; On the contrary, she found herself drawing at least once a day. Having a body again was. . . an experience, so to speak. Definitely took some getting used to, hence the daily activities, but she'd persevere. It felt good to draw again, to feel the pencil running over paper and watching colors merge together to match the image in her head.

It felt good to feel good, too.

There were so many colors to choose from, but eventually she found her eye drawn to an orange. More of a pink, really, but it caught her eye. It was so pretty, and she decided then and there that it would be the base for her picture.

But what picture to make, Namine asked herself? She tapped the chosen crayon to her chin, deep in thought. The color resembled a peach. . . Ooh, a peach tree? Or maybe an orchard?

Aha!

Namine grinned as she set to work. Green, orange, pink, and yellow crayons were set carefully (futilely, they'd be mixed together in minutes) around her work-space. She then grabbed a light-leaded pencil, and set to work on the outline for her picture. She'd been experimenting with new mediums lately, the freedom of which brought bursts of adrenaline in her system, but it felt comforting to go back to her roots. Still, though, she has to admit she found a few new techniques to work into her favored style.

She worked the hours away, feeling the glide of wax over paper as she drew her image into reality. Or, as close to reality as she could get. Truly, she couldn't wait for the day when her skill was to the level where it was indistinguishable to an actual photograph.

Time flew by as she worked. She left her position exactly once to get a glass of water; She was no longer a Nobody, and so had needs to upkeep. She was trying very hard to work that into habit lately.

Eventually, she stopped. Slowly, Namine lowered her last crayon, setting it gently on the desk. She stretched her arms wide, popping her back, and rubbed her wrist. In the back of her mind, she thought she might want to start warming up her hands before drawing, but it was a background thought. As it was, she picked up her paper, and beamed pride into it.

It was a scene of a long orchard of ripe peaches, bathed in a sunset. There was not a cloud in the sky.Happily enough, the sunset in question was a gradient of her base color, little bits of it mixed in with the greens of the leaves and grass. There were numerous baskets littering the ground beneath the trees, with various amounts of peaches. And in the mid-ground, holding an empty basket and looking at the horizon, was a blonde haired girl in a white dress.

No, she could not make these images into a true reality, no matter how good her skill. She had a body now, and was no longer confined to slumber within another's heart. She was more than grateful for this, no doubt! She'd never even think of taking that blessing for granted, but. . . She had to admit to herself that she was no keyblade wielder, and likely never will be. There was no likelihood of her going to visit and explore other worlds. No, she'll just have to make do with her own worlds.

Resignation in mind, Namine pinned her drawing to the wall, right next to so many other worlds and scenes, all containing the same lone girl.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta. . . go back to ur fanfic roots and write kh. namine's always a muse owo.


End file.
